Lunar Warrior
by Gamerluna459
Summary: He has trained and waited his whole life to be at the side of the one true princess of Equestria. All of his training will have finally paid off as he finally is able to meet her and swear his loyalty to her. Follow Shadow-blade on his life of hardships and battles as he follows his princess unconditionally
1. Chapter 1

I breathed heavily as I ran through the Everfree to finish my last leg of my long journey. In search of my destination I stumbled over an overgrown root that had escaped my sight, but I barely felt the pain as I hurried through the thick brush. I was behind, the time I've trained, waited for years was about was about to come. My princess would finally come to this plane and I would serve her till my death. I broke through a clearing where I knew she would be the castle of the two sisters stood before me as a crumbled ruin destroyed by time, and taken over by the elements. I slowed my rushed sprint to a slow trot and then to a stop as I walked through the crumbling gate of the castle.I quickly surveyed my surroundings looking for anything that would try to keep me out. once I knew it was safe i sighed and relaxed."It's almost time" I coughed out due to running so far without stopping and little water. "Soon she'll be here, soon i'll have a purpose" I say as I look up at the rising moon.

Ponyville (2 hours before midnight)Twilight Sparkle

"I know I saw that book somewhere" A purple unicorn with violet hair with a pink stripe running through it searches frantically through the cache of books around her room. "I have to find that book on the elements of harmony before its too late!" She throws books haphazardly as her assistant stumbles up stairs with a lampshade on his head. He's a baby dragon with green and purple scales.

"Hey Twilight! You should really come down here and celebrate the summer sun celebration with us, its a whole lot of fun."

"Not now Spike i'm busy looking for a way to stop Nightmare moons return before its to says in a rushed tone

"Still? You really need to stop reading those old pony tales. Celestia sent you here to make some friends and have some fun." Spike replies as he waves his arms around.

"Its not a pony tale Spike its real and i'll prove it by stopping her before its too late!" She finishes in one large breath

"Well alright then if you say so i'll go back down, you should really join us though." Spike says as he heads back down to where most of the town were partying downstairs.

Everfree Forest (1 minute until Midnight)Shadow Blade

"Any second now." I whisper quietly as I stare up at the full moon. I fidget impatiently as I wait and watch."Is something wrong?" I mutter under my breath as I realize that it's past midnight now.

"Who are you? " A dark womanly voice whispers behind me. I spin around and gape at who it is.

"My princess." I gasp out as I drop to my knees and bow down to her in loyalty.

"Oh, so there are some who still remember me." She admonishes

"My princess, I am Shadow-blade, and I've come to serve you in any way you see fit. I've trained my whole life just to serve you. I'd do anything you ask without hesitation." I quickly spout out as i push my head lower to the ground my head. " I swear my loyalty to you until the day I die. I would split a vein for you." She smiles at me with interest (not that I can see her)

"Alright then, split a vein " She tells me in a testing tone but gapes in surprise as I quickly unsheathe my sword with my magic and swiftly cut deep into an artery.

"Does this satisfy you my princess?" I grunt out in pain and become unsteady from the blood steadily gushing from my split skin as my blood coats the ground with red she slowly walks to me.

"Raise your head" she says to me in a quite voice while gently pulling my head up. "Thisdoes satisfy me." she says and smiles at me. I smile black, happy to please her.

"At least I got to see her before i died." I think to myself as the world spins and fades to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Town Hall Ponyville(1 A.M)

Twilight and her friends looked up at Nightmare moon in shock and terror as she claimed that she has taken Princess Celestia hostage.

"You'll never get away with this." Twilight shouts in rebellion "I know how to stop you, just like you were stopped 1000 years ago." She says in defiance.

"You foal. You'll never stop me, and you'll never stop the night." Nightmare Moon yells back and cackles as she fades into a black smoke and out the open window.

All of the townsponies say nothing as look up at where nightmare moon stood mere seconds ago with a look of horror

Castle Of The Two Sisters (24 hours ago)

I groaned as I sat up and rubbed the bleariness out of my eyes. My head was pounding as if someone had used it as a drum. I blinked and looked around and saw I had been moved a few feet from the pool of blood that had left my body."What happened?" I whispered to myself.

"I healed you." Someone said matter of factly. I whirled at the sound of the voice and blanched to see Nightmare Moon staring at me with a smirk. "This is when you say thank you." She says slightly annoyed.I quickly whirl myself down and put my head on the ground in thankfullness.

"Thank you my princess, you have a kind heart like no other to revive somepony as lowly as me" I say in a truly greatfull manner, happy to be able to serve her longer."Is there anything you need?" I questioned eager to serve the princess. She looks up in thought for a moment, she grins and says

"I think do.I need you to get someone for me, and she wont come willingly, are you up for that my knight?" She asks with a smile

"Of course, who need In fetch princess?" I ask without any hesitation

"Someone of dear importance to me. Someone who is probably dying to see little ole me again. I need you to get my sister.

"Yes my princess it shall be done. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, carry out your mission and return to me with my sister" She say turning and walking away from me.

"It will be done at once." I say bowing. I turn around and leave the castle and start trotting out of the forest using the far off mountain known to be home of princess Celestia and her royal city Canterlot.

"So that was the princess" I think to myself "To think she actually accepted me into her service and is allowing me to stay by her side. I sigh in bliss as I get more focused at the task at hand. "How am I going to ponynap the most protected pony in all of Equestria?" I thought for a moment and I finally breached the edge of the forest and made it into the small town of Ponyville. I took a look at my surroundings and saw that there was really nopony really around and an Idea came to my mind.  
"She can't stay awake all night i'll just use the invisibility spell on myself, slip into her room while shes sleeping, and use a sleep spell to keep her asleep then teleport us both out." I chuckle at myself at my plans simplicity. "This is going to be very easy"

It wasn't

Authors Note :

Hey guys Gamerluna here I don't know if anyone has read or likes my story yet. I know its not the greatest but I'm going to try to make a great an commenting would really help me do that, along with someone to beta read my chapters, so if anyone is interested please pm me and we can talk about it. Also, I'm going to try to post a chapter every week. Also sorry about such a small chapter

See you next week


	3. Chapter 3 ponynapping

I stared in distain at the huge fortress that was the royal palace in Canterlot, I had never liked gaudy or showy. I was a more down to Equis type of pony, just wanted the simple things in life.

I shook my head clear of all distractions and focused on the task at hand. I surveyed most of the building before coming to the front and confirmed there were a hell of a lot of guards patrolling around the palace. I went to the least guarded side and cast an invisibility spell on myself, then looked down at my handiwork. Pleased that I couldn't see my own hoof, I started the real challenge: Finding and breaking any hidden enchantments that would alert the guards of my presence.

I closed my eyes and pressed the tip of my horn gently against the cold wall, and started searching for the spells. Within seconds I was surprised that there were only one or two enchantments on the castle, they might have been strong enough to blow up the mountain that the castle resides in but you'd think they'd put up a little more security when protecting the most important pony in Equestria.

I shrugged, "Easier for me I guess." I cast a strong counter-spell that wouldn't set off the alarm around me, but would protect me while easily passing through. I took a deep breath and walked past the guards at the front entrance without them sparing me a passing glance.

Once inside, I entered a large hallway filled with glass tapestries depicting great parts of equestrian history. Continuing down the hallway when one caught my attention and I stopped and turned to look at it.

It was my princess being defeated by her sister a thousand years ago, and banishing her to the moon. I grit my teeth in anger, swearing that she will pay for hurting my night princess so much. But in my anger, I didn't notice a guard walking my way, and he bumped into me, dispelling my invisibility enchantment.

"What the…?" the guard said as he got to his hooves, having fallen when he bumped into me. His eyes locked on mine and he started to raise the alarm for an intruder." Intrud- "was all he got out as I had quickly unsheathed my blade and beheaded him on the spot.

But the damage was already done. I heard armored hooves striking the marble floor coming toward where they had heard the call. Having no time to re-cast the invisibility spell and no desire to fight all the guards in the palace, I turned and fled.

"There's a body here!" I heard one of the guards shout in . "Find whoever did this!" I once again heard the sound of metal striking the floor trying to catch up with the culprit who had killed the guard.

"Damn it! Why couldn't I have just paid attention instead of looking at a damn window!" I turned a corner and continued running. "I have to find the princess's room and take her. Failure is not an option!"

I looked around wildly, searching for somewhere to hide. Luckily, I passed by an empty room and ducked into it. Just in time too, as I heard the voices of the guards as they sprinted past in. I exhaled deeply not even knowing I was holding my breath.

I stand up and peek out over into a window that views the hallway. When I'm satisfied that there aren't any guards around I recast the invisibility spell over myself once more, and I quietly sneak back into the hallway.

"Where the hell is the princess's bedroom" I whispered to myself, growing increasingly frustrated that I hadn't found it yet. I cautiously wandered the halls trying to avoid any more traps or guards that might be roaming the hallways still looking for me. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I came across two huge ornate doors protected by two guards. That had to be the princess's royal chambers. I slowly unsheathed my sword, careful not to make a sound and alert the guards again of my presence.

With one swift motion, I relieved them of their heads and hid their bodies in a conveniently placed closet. I put an illusion spell on the two so nothing would appear out of the ordinary.

I slowly opened the princess's door, walked in, and closed the door behind me. I looked around the dark room to find most of the walls bare. "For someone who has lived for thousands of years she doesn't really have anything to show for it," I breathed out in a whisper. I walked further into the room and right up to the enormous bed, big enough for six ponies to sleep in and still have plenty room.

But right in the center of the bed was Celestia herself. I walk to the side of her bed and thought this was too easy, even with the mishap with the guards. I lowered my horn and pointed it at her but right as I was about to cast the sleep spell, a loud knocking was heard at the door.

I backed away quickly, afraid of how the princess would react. She shifted in her sleep and mumbled before turning over and falling asleep once more. But just as she did the knocking came back even louder with a voice to accompany it. the second time "Princess Celestia!"

She groaned and rolled unceremoniously out of bed landing on her hooves and trotting over to the door to wrench it open. The stallion behind the door had his hoof up ready to knock again but lowered it when he saw her.

"Steelhide," Celestia said in a tired voice, "What could you possibly need at this time of night? You know how tired I am after the day is over."

He gulped "I am very sorry to wake you princess, but there is an intruder, in the buildi- "she cut him off.

"You woke me up for a single intruder in a castle filled with hundreds of trained guards I'm sure guards in that number can sort it out themselves." She yawned and slowly began closing the door. "Goodni-."

"Your Highness, we've had all of the guards on duty looking, and the intruder already killed one before he disappeared. He seems to have some very powerful stealth magic as we cannot sense him anywhere on the grounds. I was wondering if we could ask you for assistance finding where he is hiding?" The stallion says hurriedly before she could interrupt him again. She pursed her lips in thought.

"Very well I will be with you shortly let me get ready." She says turning and closing the door with her magic.

"Thank you princess." The stallion said through the door with relief in his voice. I watched Celestia put on her royalties' crown, shoes, and necklace.

 _Well it's now or never,_ I thought to myself as I approached her from behind. I pulled my sword and sheath off my back, ready to go for a quick blow to the back of her head. I quietly raised the sheath over my head and cracked her in the back of the skull with it.

She crumpled to the floor, immediately unconscious. I placed the sword back around my body and picked up the princess, and looking around. I walked to her balcony window and glanced down. "I can make that jump." I said to myself I took a few steps back and ran to the edge of the balcony. I quickly plummeted back down to the earth, but when I reached the ground my hooves hit the dirt softly with a small thump. I looked at the floating Celestia, happy to see her still in my hooves.

With all the guards inside looking for me it was easy to slip away unnoticed. I sprinted to the train station. I put an invisibility spell on her as well so nopony would notice her.

I reached the train station, I bought my ticket and settled into my seat with the unconscious princess of the day beside me. Almost everything was going per the plan. And I was on my way back to my princess…

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys Gamerluna459 here what's up everypony this was a longer chapter than the first two, I'm trying to get into the habit of making bigger chapters so tell me if you like it. So, remember to like and review it really helps me better the story. And on another note, I'm still looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested just pm me and we can talk about the details. See ya later guys.**


End file.
